Dear Juliet From Romeo
by Sinsie
Summary: Terra spends his time at night writing sappy letters about Aqua at night. After stumbling on an article in a girlie magazine, Terra begins to write to an advice column. Will Terra confess? Or will he chicken out? r/r


**A/N: I gotta say I have had a lot of fun writing this. I dont really care if no one reads this or not because I enjoyed writing this that much. Sure it might not be Shakespear, but this should be a fun read. I am thinking this will be a ten chapter story and the chapters after this will be much longer. This is sorta a prologue than anything kinda setting you into things. Now I am sorry if any of this is OOC, after finishing BBS I have this image that Terra and Ven have a very brotherly relationship. And what do siblings do to their other siblings? Well bug them of course! I'm sorry if Ven is to mischievous in this, but after this chapter he will be calmed down a lot. I don't really approve of character's being wacky and off the page myself, but I am justifying this because the two can be seen as brotherly in game. **

_... and your eyes, if they were any more gorgeous, not even apocalyspe could tear me away from their endless pool of beauty..._

"No!" the young man yelled as he tore and crumpled the fine parchment. "I can't write that." He leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen in between his fingers deep in thought. It was late at night, he would be up in a few hours for more keyblade training. Already he could feel the deep, endlessly sinking feeling of being dead tired. Staying up all night writing never-going-to-sent love letters was not one of Terra's smartest moments in life. But gods! Ever since Aqua cut her hair short showing off that perfect, pale skin, and flushed full lips-

He had to stop himself before he got started, or he would be staying there all night dreamily thinking about his training partner in a love sick and sick minded way. Terra tilted his head back as far as he could until he felt tension in his throat. Dazedly he looked at the ceiling, watching the shadows from his lone lamp dance.

"Aqua..." he whispered silently before he drifted off, still leaning back in his desk chair.

_"Would you like some more tea, Terra?" her feminine voice played with the syllables in his name teasingly. Aqua sat next to Terra in a full piece swimsuit that had a long frontal slit revealing some of her cleavage and perfect stomach and a huge sun hat as he lounged in the hot sun on beach._

_He held up his cup to her, "Of course, anything you make, is going to be certainly divine." She leaned closer giving him a nice view. Terra didn't know if he should stare at her chest or her luscious lips. So he decided to look at both.  
_

_Her small hands encircled his cup but he quickly seized her hands with his free one. She made an audible gasp before giving him a mischievous smile. Terra leaned up so he was at least eye level with Aqua. He managed to swipe away a few lose strands before leaning closer yet. Her eyes seem to look at him in want as she in turn leaned closer. Terra could almost taste what he imagined her lips tasted like._

_Imagined..._

Imagined.

"Ack!" was the last word Terra managed to let out before the hind legs of his chair gave away as if someone had side swiped them from underneath him. With a loud thump and crash from his desk supplies being dumped onto the floor, Terra landed head first on the hard floor.

A jarring ring was resonating from inside his head along with the worst pain he had ever felt in his neck. But worst of all, it all began to magnify as blood began to rush freely back in to his head now that he was level with the rest of his body. Terra let out a silent f bomb before he opened his eyes to see his lamp shinning directly in his face. Agitatedly, he pushed it away only to see 'Dear Aqua' on several ruined parchment paper through his now green spotted vision.

Reaching out towards the lamp, he managed after three tries of yanking on its golden chain to turn it off. Terra didn't even bother to get up and go to his bed. He slept the rest of the night there on the cold, hard floor.

* * *

"Terra!" a voice called to him one that he knew well. Trying his best to ignore the young male voice, his hand pawed the floor for anything, a blanket, a pillow, parchment! He shoved the crumpled letters in his ears despite the discomfort. "Oh come on, Terra! The master said we have to up bright and early today!" Ven's voice whined. Terra could sense the younger male had crouched next to his lifeless body. "Terra...Terra. Terra. Terra. TERRA!" Ven practically yelled in his ear. At this point, Terra was playing to be asleep out of spite.

He felt Vens cold, clammy hands on his face as the boy twist and meld his face into weird expressions. Both of Vens thumbs pushed Terra's eyelids open poking him in underneath his lids with his nails. Ven received a punch to the gut. "What the hell. That hurt you little, dweeb!" Terra hissed as he rubbed his eyes.

Ven, who was clutching his gut on the floor as he gasped for the air that Terra had robbed from him back. Terra let out a satisfied smirk as he watched Ven gasp like a fish out of water. Then, a small, devilish, impish look graced Ventus' features before he snatched a littered ruined letter.

"What's this?" He asked before he barrel rolled out of Terra's reach.

"Give that back, Ven!" Terra growled threateningly as he got to his feet at the same time as Ven.

Terra's eyes narrowed as Ven slowly opened the piece of paper from its crumpled state. Terra summoned his keyblade and rushed towards Ven, who merely, undeterred by the small proximity of Terra's room, dodge rolled once again out of Terra's reach.

"Dear Aqua..." Ven first read in a normal voice as he glanced over the private letter. Before giggling. Terra brandished his keyblade, even though Ven was nowhere as skilled as Terra, managed with a calm mind, to deflect each of his blows as he began to read in a childish tone, "If there were a physical way to compare your beauty I would have to pick the sun. It lights my LIFE up-" Ven let out a few more fits of laughter as he breathlessly side stepped Terra once again and slipped out of Terra's room and out into the hall. "burns me when I ever I try to get close.' God Terra this is really cheesy."Ven commented and looked right into the heaving mad Terra. "Why don't you just say 'you're the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen' and be done with it?"

".." Terra seethed.

Ven looked like he was seriously considering what Terra asked before smiling like an evil cat after the family bird, "No. In fact..." Ven began to run down the unlit hall. "I'm going to give this straight to Aqua!"

"Get back here!" Terra screamed, not caring if the whole castle could now hear him and Ventus fight.

Ventus reached the stairs with Terra on his tail. A keyblade smashed the stone flooring of the castle, a loud clang rang in Ven's ears making him yelp, just before he out dodged Terra. Like a monkey climbing a tree, Ven climbed onto the stair railing and jumped to the next level of stairs. Mockingly he showed the letter to Terra as he twirled it in his fingers. Terra may have not been as light on his feet like Ventus... but he had sure did have the strength to get up there. Jumping, though it was short and not nowhere near as high as Ventus', but he struck his keyblade into the wall, embedding it before using the keyblade to jump the rest of the way up.

Ventus looked in awe as the most senior pupil leaped like a raged animal, both of his arms out and flexed ready to capture him.

With a small squeak, Ventus managed to slipped through Terra's grasp flinging himself on the floor. He was ready to scamper away and continue to run to Aqua's room, but Terra had a firm hold of Ven's ankle.

"Give it." Terra said darkly before increasing his hold on Ventus, tightening his grip.

"Ouch! Hey, let go that hurts!" Ventus whined, this made Terra increase his grip.

"Like I am going to fall for-" Terra saw stars as Ventus left foot made contact with Terra's jaw. The previous injury screamed as his head jarred back.

By the time Terra reorientated himself he could see Ventus down the hall. His hand was out reaching to knock. Now Terra, he is a great fighter. There is no melee attack Terra cannot master. However his magic skills where less than desirable. It wasn't like he couldn't preform the spell. No there was another problem, a much, much bigger problem. But at that moment in time as Terra crouched and breathed in the magical energy, as he watched Ven's fist tap loudly against Aqua's door once, twice, thrice, none of that mattered.

"FIRE!" like a cannon, three scorching hot fireballs the diameter of the castle hall itself, launched itself at Ven. With a hot explosion, the letter was burnt crispy.

Aqua opened her door at last, just as the smoke began to clear. A blackened Ven was standing with his hand outstretched and a flake of charcoal paper. She glanced down both ways of the hall. Flower pots were on fire, tapestries were up in flames, and Terra was still in the stance he had been when he launched the fireball, his face smudged with soot.

She frowned as disappointment appeared in her eyes. Those same eyes Terra had praised 11 times the previous night. She, he, and Ven knew that Terra wasn't allowed to preform magic without the master present. He couldn't control it and now things were burning... again.

"Good morning?" was all Aqua said before performing a low level water spell dousing the fires and slamming her door shut.

There was a long silence before Terra seethed, "I seriously hate you right now, Ven." Terra re-summoned his keyblade and threw it like a boomerang right into Ventus's head.

"Ow!" Ventus cried as he cradled his head and slumped against Aqua's door.

Terra left him, heading straight to his room where he planned to make a small bonfire with the forbidden letters to Aqua.

**So tell me what you think and review if you feel inclined. Reviewing will help me want to update more. Also if you would like to beta my story, then knock yourself out. **


End file.
